


What'cha got there?

by Lady_Layla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on something from tumblr, Crack Fic, Humor, ICarly reference, M/M, Pure Crack, iCarly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure ridiculousness, not at all serious. Steve wants a drink, Bucky finds Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'cha got there?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this short little thing is based off of this   
> http://marsrcver.tumblr.com/post/132701968591/based-on-this   
> fan art which is in turn based off this  
> http://goddessofidiocy.tumblr.com/post/132692279760
> 
> I received permission on tumblr from the artist marsrcver to write this so I hope everyone enjoys!

To be honest, all Steve wanted was a smoothie. He was ridiculously over tired from spending the last 6 months of his life hunting Bucky and burning down Hydra bases. He'd told Sam to go visit his family for the holidays and to meet him back at the Avenger's Tower sometime in the second week of January, knowing the tower would be practically empty with everyone having moved to the upstate base.

He'd just finished a workout when the craving for a smoothie hit and since it had been unseasonably warm recently, Steve decided to go visit that corner place he liked so much instead of using one of Tony's machines. It would be a while before he felt he could trust inanimate objects again.

It only took him maybe twenty minutes tops to grab his drink and head back to the Tower but as he was getting close a movement in the ally drew him up short.

Steve dropped his stance just a little, preparing himself, when a man in a hoodie came stumbling out of the ally.

It took Steve less than 5 seconds to realize it was Bucky and he was catching the other man before he could fall.

"Stevie," he coughed, '--elp me."

Steve's grip tightened on his friend as he led him in the side entrance that sat directly next to the bank of elevators going up to the Avenger's floors. It was a  quick ride up to the common area.

He wanted to feed Bucky a little bit before hopefully cramming him into a shower. When the elevator doors swished open Steve helped Bucky exit, then he noticed three people standing in front of the couch. He froze, surprised.

Darcy, Natasha, and Tony were the last people he'd expected to see here. He'd thought Natasha was on a mission, Tony had just left yesterday to give Dr. Foster and her assistant Darcy a hard time about their equipment.

They were staring back at him also looking shocked, although it looked like Natasha was slowly reaching for a weapon.

"Uhm Steve, what'cha got there?" Darcy asked quietly.

He looked over Bucky quickly before raising one hand, "A smoothie."

There was a full five minutes of total silence, before Darcy started laughing. She laughed so hard she had to sit down next to Tony's feet.

For his part Tony looked extremely torn between annoyed and amused. Natasha had the faintest hint of a smirk curling around her mouth.

Steve led Bucky over to the couch, where his friend laid down and promptly passed out.

"A fucking smoothie, Rogers, really?" Darcy giggled from behind the couch. Her head popped up in time to see Steve raise the straw to his mouth and take a sip.

"A smoothie."

 

_**End** _

 


End file.
